


making love

by amyglambert101



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyglambert101/pseuds/amyglambert101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sauli tells us about him and adam making love</p>
            </blockquote>





	making love

**Author's Note:**

> a short little story which is just plain saulbert sex lol

His touches are as gentle as the Caribbean beach waves at night time, his sexy husky sent lingered around the atmosphere, the skin to skin contact was intense and felt oh so right, the soft pulls and tugs of my hair drove me up a wall, just then as I was about to cry out from all the miraculous pleasure he picked me up and continued thrusting into me against the wall making him hit that spot every time which drove me utterly crazy, the minor grunt noises and sweat beads on his forehead showed that my love was closet. My soft moans then became harder and harder as the thrust was quicken with speed and entered deeper which at that point I didn't even think was possible. Then Adam filled me with his cum as I squirted mines onto both of our stomachs, both of us releasing out seeds at the same moment. After a quick shower together both of us washing the Oder of sweat and cum from ourselves it was off to bed for the both of us. We cuddled together as he kissed my forehead and he gently whispered “Goodnight my love.” That’s all I remembered before I fell asleep cuddling the love of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is not for essay practise lol just porn to read ;)


End file.
